myofascialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hopiakuta / a sloppy new year 2011 to 2012
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Myofascial Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Example for userpage to help others understand you better Dear reader, My name is Don Persina and i am a person with a disability called Myofascial Pain Syndrome (MPS). Due to this disability and problems related to that with writing and thinking about how to put into words what i want to say, it is hard for me to make long sentences and be very elaborate in my writing. If you feel my edits are not up to your standards i do understand that. But with my disability i do hope you will help me in expanding what i have started, and be patient with me. I am not here to ruin your wiki, even tough i might on occassion remove content (but not with vandalism intent). Removing things was not what i planned on doing in the first place. Can you help me put back the content which i deleted? Thanks! Beside that i have problems with writing down what i want to say, i also have problems memorizing where i have been contributing. Would you be so kind to not move pages without leaving a redirect, and to post on my talk page where you move the page towards (with hyperlink). This will help me to stay on my game with the contributions i make. Thanks for the time and patience you have with me. I appreciate every part of it. Don Persina You can now easily copy and paste this to wikis you have or are going to be editing on. I cannot edit your userpage, so you will have to do that yourself. WikiPim 08:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank You; I shall meditate on that: however, disability access is as well, a political issue, a liberty issue, regarding wikia, as well as internet, as well as physical reality. Thank You, hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 09:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I am screenname hopiakuta , actual name DonFphrnqTaub Persina , nickname Don Persina . Dear reader, wikia visitor, I am a person with a disability called myofascial pain syndrome (MPS), or myofascial syndrome, which I have a linklist for at < http://myofascial.wikia.com/wiki/myofascial_wiki >. Due to this disability and problems related to that with writing and thinking about how to put into words what i want to say, it is difficult for me to make traditional sentences. In my case myofascial seems to manifest as including obsessive compulsive tendency, osteoarthritis symptomatology, venous anomaly, anomalous personality. If you feel my edits are not up to your standards I do understand that. But with my disability I do hope you will help me in expanding what I have started, and be patient with me. I am not here to ruin your wiki, even though I might on occassion remove content (but most often not with vandalism intent). Removing things was not what i planned on doing in the first place. Can you help me put back the content which i deleted? Thanks! Beside that I have problems with writing down what I want to say, I also have problems memorizing where i have been contributing, & occasionally confuse one wikia with another. Would you be so kind to not move pages without leaving a redirect, and to post on my talk page, discussion page, where you move the page towards (with hyperlink). This will help me to stay on my game with the contributions that I make. Thanks for the time and patience you have with me. I appreciate every part of it. Thank You, hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 16:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Don Persina, I have rewritten slightly this message and posted it on my talk page. Tell me what you think. I took the liberty to put a little less handicap into it and a bit more you as a normal person. WikiPim 19:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) New reply I have posted a new reply on my talk page. WikiPim 08:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)